


Rainy Date

by jnan



Category: Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff, Rain, Tsumori - Freeform, mizusaki just wants to go on a date with Kanamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnan/pseuds/jnan
Summary: It had been raining a lot lately, it was the worst day for a date.
Relationships: Kanamori Sayaka/Mizusaki Tsubame
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Rainy Date

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY BAD AND RUSHED BECAUSE I WROTE THIS DURINH CLASS BUT. Here’s y’all apology fluff fanfic because of the last one.

It had been raining a lot lately, it was the worst day for a date. 

That’s was Kanamori thought but Mizusaki just insisted that they’d go see some animated movie that caught her interest. 

Once they left the theater it was pouring hard, Kanamori bought her jacket in case but Mizusaki, her _stupid_ Mizusaki, believe they would leave the theater before it even started raining so she came without a jacket or umbrella. 

Kanamori looked at Mizusaki to see that her legs were already shaking underneath her orange skirt that Kanamori encouraged her not to wear. 

Kanamori only wrapped her arm around Mizusaki’s shoulders and let her shorter girlfriend lean into her side. 

“Let’s go.” Kanamori mumbled, feeling Mizusaki nodding against her. 

Kanamori and Mizusaki both started running to avoid the raindrops, Mizusaki hid her face in Kanamori’s jacket causing her face to grow hot despise the cold temperature. 

“My apartment should be around here, hold on.” Kanamori grumbled, Mizusaki watched as the taller girl took off her jacket and put it around the shorter girl’s shoulders. 

Mizusaki blushed, the jacket was so big it basically swallowed her whole, she get warm already. 

“I don’t want you to get a cold, your parents wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.” Kanamori laughed a bit slinging her arm over Mizusaki’s shoulders as they began to walk again. 

-

Finally they reached Kanamori’s apartment, both girls were soaking wet and Kanamori’s shaking hand inserted her key to her room. 

Once they were instead, Mizusaki finally got a good look at the girl in front of her, Kanamori was wearing a turtleneck that always managed to make Mizusaki blush just from enhancing the beauty that Kanamori had. 

Without thinking Mizusaki wrapped her arms around Kanamori, inhaling the scent from her girlfriend’s sweater. 

“Can I...?” Mizusaki whispered as she looked up, usually Kanamori would refuse from fear of getting her girlfriend possibly caught cold but she couldn’t say no when Mizusaki was looking at her with those cursed puppy eyes. 

Kanamori nodded as Mizusaki stood on her toes and their lips pressed together, Kanamori face went red and Mizusaki leaned away and smiled. 

“Okay, c’mon lets get cleaned up.” Kanamori said, attempting to separate herself from the shorter girl. 

“No! Kana! One more please!” Mizusaki begged as she held onto her girlfriend tighter. 

Kanamori rolled her eyes and smiled as she leaned in to press her lips against the shorter girl’s 

“Fine.”


End file.
